


SwanQueen fluff

by Sam_wroten



Category: Once Upon A Time - Fandom, SwanQueen - Fandom
Genre: #OnceUponATime, #SwanQueen, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 05:57:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7422580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sam_wroten/pseuds/Sam_wroten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I got this idea from Lana's post after her hair cut. It's pure fluff because I had nothing else to do. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	SwanQueen fluff

Opening the door, Emma was immediately assaulted with the delicious smell of Regina's famous lasagna. Smiling she quickly closed the door behind her, shedding her jacket and boots at the entrance, Emma made her way into the kitchen.

Stopping at the doorway Emma leaned against the wall, taking in the sight before her. Regina was dressed in a pair of shorts and one of Emma's Guns n' Roses t-shirts that Regina swore she hated, with an apron tied around her waist dancing along to the beat of the music that was currently coming from her phone. Shaking her head at the older woman's childish antics Emma cleared throat alerting Regina to her presence.

Startled by the sudden interruption Regina jumped, spinning around, fireball already conjured and ready to be released. "Woah!" Emma said chuckling. "Babe it's only me."

With a sigh of relief Regina put out the fireball. Glaring at the blonde the former queen returned her attention to the dinner she was making. Chuckling Emma crossed the kitchen in a few quick strides, coming up behind her girlfriend she wrapped her arms around a slim waist. Burying her face in Regina's neck, Emma let out a content sigh. Smirking Regina turned in Emma's embrace allowing her to see the annoyingly adorable blonde. Without a second thought Regina leaned forward capturing the sheriffs lips in a quick but passionate kiss.

Pulling away Emma smiled at the former queen. "Now that's a better way to say 'welcome home'" Emma said, studying her girlfriends face for a minute, before allowing her hands to run through Regina's newly cut brunette hair. "You cut your hair. When'd you do that?" She asked pulling Regina closer.

Returning the embrace Regina smiled slightly. "This afternoon on my way home. I thought it was time for a change. Do you like it?" She asked almost shyly.

"Like it? I love it, babe, suites you." Emma said placing a gently kiss to the top of Regina's head.

The sound of the door slamming broke through the silence. Regina placed another kiss on Emma's lips before turning back to the oven to check on dinner. Refusing to let go of her girlfriend Emma stayed behind Regina, arms wrapped around her waist, placing gentle kisses along her neck. Regina pulled the lasagna out just as Henry came barreling into the kitchen, groaning when he caught sight of the position his moms we're currently in. "Mooooms get a room, please!" He complained turning back around and walking out of the kitchen, smiling when he heard his brunette mother scold his blonde mother, though he could tell they were both fighting off their laughter. He was just happy they had both found their happy ending after all.


End file.
